immortal love
by alexisamidnightrunner
Summary: A YAOI about Hidan and Kakuzu, don't read if you don't like yaoi...common sense people.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal love**

_wow, i've not written anything in a long time! _

_I don't really have much else to say ^w^ so um this is a Naruto fanfiction about Kakuzu and Hidan, it is a __**YAOI **__therefore if you don't like __**YAOI **__don't read!_

_It's also not a fluff, there's __**SEX.**_

_So on that note, if you are going to continue reading then please enjoy and don't forget to review!_

Kakuzu hated his partner with a passion that he had never felt for someone before, he wanted to murder him with his bare hands, grab his white next and squeeze it until he stopped choking and gasping for breathe, to touch his neck...

'KAKUZU!' Hidan screamed down his ear, withdrawing Kakuzu from his fantasies.

'Brat...what?' Kakuzu sighed as they carried on down the path, Hidan looked at his partner sideways then laughed.

'Don't you remember what we were talking about, huh?'

'No, and i don't care'

'you're no fun Kuzu'

'Don't call me Kuzu'

'Aw what's up honey' Hidan said throwing his head back and laughing, Kakuzu smirked then grabbed the surprised Hidan's neck and threw him into the large oak tree. Hidan got up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

'Yeah that's it c'mon Kuzu, you know you want to fight!' Kakuzu glared at him, then in a flash was right in front of Hidan's eyes, grabbing his neck again he slammed Hidan's back to the tree.

'I'm going to kill you'

'You can't i'm immortal remember' Hidan jeered, Kakuzu was hot with rage, his body was pressed up against Hidan's, eye's staring each other out. Hidan was smiling with anticipation, Kakuzu removed his eyes from Hidans and tryed to look away but noticed Hidan's white neck, it looked so...tasty. Hidan was shocked when Kakuza removed his mask then slowly bit into his neck, Hidan struggled to break free but Kakuzu was stronger and kept Hidan's hands pinned to the tree. Kakuzu removed his teeth to see a small blood fow, he licked it up then began kissing up Hidans neck.

'The hell is this?! Get off me!' Hidan shouted as he squirmed under Kakuzu's body, Hidan's eyes grew large when he felt Kakuzu's threads wrap around his arms and legs, locking them to the tree.

'Since i can't kill you, i'll do the next best thing' Kakuzu smiled as he whipped his cloak off and let it fall to the floor, beside them. Hidan felt Kakuzu's hand invading his pants, Kakuzu's cold fingers brush against his skin as they reach for his member. Kakuzu looked into Hidan's frightened eyes and salvged the moment, Kakuza softly took hold of Hidan's member and started to rub it, Hidan flinched goddamn his hands are big and fucking freezing! he thought as Kakuzu picked up pace.

'Your quite hard for someone who doesn't want to have sex'

'Bastard...When i break out of these, I'm going to kill you!'

Kakuzu licked his lips and took a step back, his threads started to move from around Hidan and threw him to the floor, Hidan tried to rip the threads off as they tied him up in the dog position.

'FUCK! FUCKING BASTARD!' Kakuzu listened to Hidan's cry's as he unzipped his pants and walked around to Hidan's head. Kakuzu took out his dick and opened Hidan's mouth, Kakuzu suddenly looked smug, Kakuzu knew what was coming.

'Brat...If you try to bite it i will stick your scythe up your arse..you say you like pain, but i'm not sure you could handle that much at once' Kakuzu smirked and shoved his dick into Hidan's mouth, Hidan teared up as Kakuza's huge member choked him. Kakuzu took a moment to take in the sensation of Hidan's hot breathe on his dick then grabbed Hidan's hair and started forcing Hidan to suck him off. Tears fell from Hidan's closed eyes as he was made to pleasure Kakuza, the bastard was enjoying this too much. Kakuza came inside Hidan's mouth then pulled out, Hidan was about to spit it out but Kakuzu grabbed his jaw and forced him to swallow. Hidan spluttered, the taste was foul, why was Kakuza doing this to him? Hidan opened his eyes to see Kakuza's still hard dick.

'But..'

'Round two' Kakuzu said as he moved to the back of Hidan, Kakuzu tore off Hidan's pants. 'You know i would ready you but i enjoy your cries so much i'm just going to stick it in'

'NO!' Hidan shouted as he felt Kakuzu's tip poking gently in him, Suddenly Kakuza slammed his dick inside him, Hidan screamed out in pain and gripped the ground tight. Kakuzu chuckled, holding onto Hidan's hips he carried on pounding Hidan's tight arse. Hidan was in pain but he also felt pleasure, he could feel his own dick aching with the want of release. Kakuzu could feel Hidan ease up, then got a shock when he heard the soft moaning coming from Hidan, Hidan's member got harder when he saw Hidan's bright red face and his lips parted slightly and Kakuza let out a groan as he continued fucking Hidan.

Hidan couldn't feel the pain anymore, the pleasure had taken over, the threads long gone from restraining him were teased the rest of his body, pulling at his nipples and stroking his skin. Kakuzu grasped Hidan's hips tight as he came inside of him, The feel of Kakuza's release inside of him, made Hidan come too.

'That was great Kuzu, we should do that again'

'Shut up brat'


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the next chapter, decided i'd write it now since i had the time...so Kakuzu has just raped Hidan...well it ended up being suprise sex but anyway enjoy and review._

Kakuzu and Hidan walked back to the Akatsuki base in silence, Hidan would try to make eye contact every few minutes but Kakuzu was focused on what was ahead of him.

'So...Is that it?' Hidan asked annoyed, Kakuzu turned to him 'is that what?'

'You fuck me then we go back to normal?'

'What was you expecting to happen?'

'I don't know' Hidan blushed 'I mean...why did you rape me?'

'...I was pissed off'

'That's not a good enough reason'

Kakuzu didn't reply, Hidan walked ahead at a faster pace, why the hell did he care what that bastard thought anyway?

Pein heard the door in the next room slam open and shut again 'hello Hidan' he said without looking up, Hidan stormed past him to his room 'fucking bastard' was all Pein heard him mutter.

'Pein i sold the guy, got a small fortune for him' Kakuza said entering the room.

'Ah good, why has it took you so long, there wasn't any trouble was there?'

'No'

'so why did it take you so long?'

'I fucked Hidan' Kakuzu said with a straight face, Pein looked at him shocked. Kakuzu didnt reply instead retired to his room. In the next room Hidan was sprawled on his bed annoyed that he couldn't stop thinking about Kakuzu. Hidan got up and jumped into a cold shower, he tried to concentrate on the freezing water hitting his skin but his thoughts drifted to Kakuzu, 'bastard' he said quietly to himself.

Kakuzu lay down on his bed and placed his arms under his head and closed his eyes, peace he thought, his bedroom door slammed open, or not. Kakuzu opened one eye to see Hidan stood at the doorway, all he had on was a towel around his waist, water dripping down his muscles. Kakuzu felt his member grow hard, Hidan smirked and crawled on top of him.

'Want me to make your fucking day?'

Kakuzu shut his eyes again and sighed 'no thanks'

'What the hell' Hidan growled, Kakuzu sat up and pinned Hidan to the bed.

'How about i make yours instead?'

Hidan scowled 'I am not going to take it again'

'Yes you are' Kakuzu said as he started to trail his finger down Hidan's muscular chest and ended at the start of the towel. Hidan gulped as Kakuzu hooked his finger underneath the fabric and slipped his hand underneath. Hidan gripped onto Kakuzu's cloak with one hand and with the other moved the mask from Kakuzu's face. Kakuzu smiled down at him and took hold of Hidan's member and started to move his hand.

'Ah' Hidan moaned gripping tighter to the cloak, Kakuzu leaned down and pressed his lips against Hidan's, Hidan couldn't belive that the kiss made him harder, why was that?

Hidan finally let out the last moan, his body shaking in delight as he came on the towel. Kakuzu took his cloak off and threw it on the other side of the room along with Hidan's towel. Hidan tried to breathe steadily, Kakuzu smirked 'you ready?'

'Ah no, give me a minute'

'tough' Kakuzu said as he slammed it inside.

'Bastard!' Hidan cried out, Kakuzu waited a moment then began to thrust, Kakuzu was big.

'Aah no stop'

'Give it a minute and it'll feel good'

Hidan groaned, it hurt but it hurt _good_. Hidan heard Kakuzu moan softly, damn he's hot. Kakuzu started to pound into Hidan which made Hidan let out a loud moan.

'Be quiet idiot, do you want to wake everyone up?'

'Shut up' Hidan sighed breathless, red in the face.

Hidan finished again but Kakuzu didn't slow down instead went faster.

'You can't carry on, it hurts!'

'Your immortal right? So it's not going to kill you, stop being selfish'

Damn it hurts,Hidan thought as he tried to push Kakuzu off who got pissed off and used one of his hands to keep Hidan pinned down. Hidan ground his teeth together, finally Kakuzu finished.

'Ugh, did you have to do that inside of me?'

'Why should i pull out, your not going to get pregnant'

'I'm gonna feel weird for the rest of the fucking night!'

Kakuzu pushed Hidan from underneath him onto the floor and then got comfortable and pulled the covers onto himself 'go have a shower you stink'

Hidan jumped up 'I just had one!' when Kakuzu didn't reply, Hidan pulled the covers off him and threw them on the floor.

Kakuzu grumbled 'why'd you do that?'

'Felt like it'

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and pulled him into a spooning postition.

'Why?' Hidan said blushing.

'Since you threw my covers, you'll have to keep me warm'

Kakuzu was the first to wake up, Hidan was lay facing him, his eyes shut and his mouth slightly open. Kakuzu moved a piece of hair from Hidan's face behind his ear. Hidan looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept, it's something Kakuzu found soothing for some reason. Hidan's eyes flickered open, dazily.

'How do you feel?' Kakuzu asked softly, Hidan sat up on his elbows and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it down.

'Yeah, no thanks to you'

Kakuzu sighed heavily 'why can't you stay asleep forever?'

Hidan was confused then angry 'WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!'


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so i hope you have enjoyed this fanfic so far, Hidan and Kakuzu are on a mission in this chapter to capture a tailed beast *insert penis/tailed beast joke here* So after a few days of searching they stop at an inn to rest. Will they rest? Pfft of course not, anyway enjoy and review! _

_P.S- It took so long for me to update this chapter because i got a new laptop for christmas and i had to re-type the whole damn thing anyways Thank you for reading ^w^_

'We'll stay here tonight and travel again in the morning, there's no point in rushing and wasting our energy' Kakuzu said as he folded up the map and slipped it in his cloak pocket.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't try and rape me, old man' Hidan said whilst walking ahead to their room.  
'Old man?' Kakuzu asked annoyed, Hidan smirked and kicked off his shoes, Kakuzu calmed himself 'let's be serious Hidan, no messing around'  
Hidan rolled his eyes, Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'You act like a damn kid'  
'Then that makes you a paedophile'  
'Hidan!' Hidan let out a small chuckle, Kakuzu glared at him then began to take his own shoes off, Hidan slid down the wall opposite into a sitting position and started to pick at his nail varnish.  
'I'm bored' Hidan said five minutes later, Kakuzu groaned knowing it was going to be a long night.  
"We have only just got here' he sighed in frustration, Hidan moved around uncomfortably and blushed as he looked at Kakuzu's annoyed face.  
'Can we have sex tonight?'  
Kakuzu blinked and in surprise, Hidan turned bright red 'and, um, would you use your threads again..please?'  
Kakuzu smiled smugly under his mask 'So you do enjoy the pain'  
Hidan buried his hot face in his cloak, Kakuzu walked over and lifted Hidan's chin up so their eyes met. 'Since you asked nicely' Hidan's heart skipped a beat, Kakuzu leaned in and bit Hidan's neck whilst moving his hands under Hidan's cloak.  
'Not now you bastard, later!' Hidan shouted as Kakuzu's hand started to move down Hidan's pants.  
'You just yelled down my ear, moron'  
'Look i'm not in the mood!'  
'Your hard' Kakuzu simply stated, Hidan's face burned as he stuttered for an answer 'shut up idiot'  
'At least pre-pare me this time!' Kakuzu didn't respond instead he shoved Hidan making his back hit the floor hard, Hidan felt the threads wrap around his body , getting tighter around his skin every minute. Hidan moaned softly as the tentacles crushed into his skin. Kakuzu smirked then used his threads to flip Hidan over into the doggy position, Hidan mumbled angrily. Hidan couldn't see what Kakuzu was upto but suddenly felt his pants be torn off his skin then Kakuzu's cold hands pying apart his arse. Kakuzu forced himself into Hidan who let out a groan and a tear, Kakuzu started to thrust, his huge dick making Hidan moan out loudly. The bondage while making him hard was also hurting him further, pain and pleasure mixing together inside of Hidan. Hidan cried out Kakuzu's name before he came, tighteneing around Kakuzu who groaned out then came too however just as this was happening the door opened and the two turned around to see a shocked Sasori in the doorway.

'I see' Sasori replied after Kakuzu had finished explaining, Hidan was sat next to Kakuzu with a sour expression, covered in bruises that the threads had left.  
'Don't mention this to anyone' Hidan said grumpily 'I don't want people knowing i'm the bitch'  
'I won't but i don't think anyone will care...Nearly everyones a couple in the Akatsuki'  
'What?!' 'Yeah i thought you already knew..It's kind of obvious' Hidan turned to Kakuzu with a puzzled expression on his face, 'I knew' Kakuzu said matter-of-fact. 'Bastard..How come i was the only one who didn't know?!"  
'Because your an idiot' Hidan scowled then turned to Sasori calculating, Sasoir figited nervously under his stare.  
'What?'  
'So who's ploughing who?'  
Sasori choked '_excuse me_?'  
'What Hidan means is who is the dominant one and whos the bitch'  
'Well i guess I'm the dominant one'  
'No way, you're banging him? Ah well i guess he is the girly looking one'  
'Thanks' Sasori responded sarcastically then turned to Kakuzu 'so anyway we were sent by Pein, matter of business' Hidan sighed heavily, Kakuzu quickly turned to glare at him.  
'So blondie's here?' Hidan sniffed and shoved his cloak on 'I'm gonna leave you guys to talk about boring shit'

Hidan saw Deidara perched on a boulder outside, Hidan waved and Deidara waved back, Hidan jumped down from the landing to him.  
'Sup, un' Deidara said moving over so Hidan could sit, Hidan jumped up in a fluid motion next to him.  
'Had to leave, Kakuzu's about to go all 'professional' so boring'  
'I know'  
'So...How's the sex?' Hidan asked casually looking out the coner of his eye to watch Deidara as he turned red.  
'I, un, good, i, guess'  
'Is it not weird that he's smaller than you and he's on top?'  
'No, what's weird is that _your _on bottom'  
'How the fuck do you know?!'  
'I guessed...I was right, un'  
Hidan scowled then smirked 'hey so have you two ever used any of your jutsu to do some crazy shit in the bedroom'  
'Well we-' before Deidara could finish Kakuzu and Sasori were at the door.  
'Were staying here tonight' Sasori shouted down 'We have the room next to theirs'

'I still can't believe they are next door' Hidan whispered through his teeth as he climbed into the bed next to Kakuzu.  
'Why, what's the problem'  
'Well we can't have sex now cause they'll hear us, the walls are thin y'know'  
'Just go to sleep' Kakuzu replied shortly after, their backs pressed together. Hidan shut his eyes still feeling slightly sore from before, he stroked one of the bruises on his leg that was burning.  
'Ah~oh no stop, n-no they'll hear us' Hidan's eyes flew open to the sound of Deidara's moaning, no. way. _They were doing it_. Hidan couldn't tell whether Kakuzu was asleep or if he had heard it until he heard his partner growl,  
'Dammit' Kakuzu mumbled.  
'I know, i can hear everything! Want me to go bang on the wall and tell them to shut the fuck up?'  
'No Hidan, I'm hard' Hidan's eyes widened  
'seriously? Now?'  
'Yeah'  
'Yeah Sasori, there, oh god uun~' Hidan shyly looked at the ceiling considering what he was about to do then climbed under the covers.  
'What are you doing, idiot?' 'Hidan climbed onto Kakuzu then moved down, he took hold of Kakuzu's hard cock and started to suck, Kakuzu used his hand to ruffle Hidan's hair and groaned as he lifted the cover to see Hidan's erotic face sucking him off.

Sweat dripped from Sasori's face as he plunged into Deidara, who's body shook with pleasure and came, Sasori who could carry on for much longer due to his body allowed himself to come. 'Ah, you could have carried on' Sasori shook his head, Deidara's body was fragile and he didn't want to hurt him, Sasori lay down next to Deidara who instantly wrapped his body around his to cuddle.  
'Dammit Kakuzu if your gonna floor me then at least warn me first it fucking hurts y'know! Hey, hey, don't come near me you bastard!'  
'Is Hidan okay?' Deidara asked, Sasori shrugged.  
'Shut up Hidan and take it'  
'No way, i'm not in the mood!'  
'Then why did you start sucking me off? I need release'  
'Wank then!'  
'Hidan!'  
'N-no fair, no more threads a-mmph'

Sasori woke up to find he was sprawled across the bed with Deidara on top of him,  
'Dei-wake up its morning' he said shaking the blonde gently. After getting ready they went to meet up with the other two in the next room, when they walked in Hidan and Kakuzu were half dressed, arguing.  
'You look rough Hidan' Sasori snickered along with Deidara,  
'Haha funny- That old fart raped me after hearing you two at it!'  
'You heard?' Deidara squeeked in embarrassment.  
'How could we not! 'Oh sasori, that's it, harder!'' Hidan immidated Deidara who stood blushing furiously.  
'Hidan' Kakuzu barked 'Leave it'  
'Fuck you heathen bastard! i'm sore 'cause of you, you finished and left me tied up and gagged all night, i got no sleep!'  
'Shut up Hidan, you enjoyed it'  
'Not as much as moany here' hidan said jerking is thumb at Deidara who was hid his face in Sasori's shoulder.  
'Shut up' Sasori said defensively,  
'Why couldn'y you tell that to _him_ last night'  
'Am i really that loud?' Deidara sniffled, Kakuzu glared at Hidanwho nodded in satisfaction, Kakuzu slapped him where some bruises were formed on his shoulder, Hidan squeeked in pain. 'Son'of'a'bitch! Your dead Kakuzu!'  
'C'mon we all need to head out now, back to the mission at hand'


End file.
